


Where I've Always Belonged

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: As an alpha uninterested in finding a mate and even less interested in examining why, Tobirama has long decided he would rather spend a lifetime following his beloved older brother.





	Where I've Always Belonged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).

> Surprise, it was for you!

Sometimes Tobirama felt a little silly applying scent before battle. He was already an alpha, no one would ever know the scent was natural rather than applied if he skipped perfuming himself. But a tradition was a tradition and if his father had ever been right about anything it was that a shinobi could never have enough precautions. If all the omega in their clan had to apply scent to hide themselves then the alphas would do it too; no enemy would ever be able to tell the difference between who was actually an alpha and who was merely hiding their true dynamic.

From an early age he had taken his cues from the older brother he idolized, readying himself for war in his own room, a private time that he allowed no one to intrude upon. Some things are learned without questions and from watching Hashirama he learned that battle preparation was a very personal ritual. Today he stared at himself in the mirror and wondered how the world would change now that he only had one other alpha he needed to bow to. Bending his spine for Butsuma had always been a challenge no matter that the man was his own father and deserved a certain amount of respect for being the leader of their clan, if nothing else. With Hashirama it was different. In all his years Tobirama had never once felt threatened by his older sibling and it made coexisting in the same house much easier between them.

Perhaps he should have been more saddened by his father’s death a few weeks before but Tobirama had lost most of his familial affection for Butsuma the day he attempted to strike one of his own children over the freshly dug grave of another. Without the man around Tobirama found himself only glad not to clash so often with another alpha who may have equaled him in strength but surpassed him in authority only by virtue of having taken power before Tobirama was born.

Now he had only Hashirama to follow and Tobirama would follow his beloved Hashirama anywhere. Even in to battle with the Uchiha where he knew his brother would seek out the one he insisted on calling friend so many years after Madara himself had declared their friendship ended. Checking himself over one last time to make sure he had all the weapons and seals he typically carried with him, Tobirama stepped out of his room and moved down the hallway to rap his knuckles against Hashirama's door. The importance of respecting a person’s private space had been beaten in to him at a young enough age that it didn’t matter how long Butsuma lay in the ground, Tobirama would probably never let himself in to another person’s room without knocking for the rest of his life.

“Are you ready, Anija?”

“Just a moment!” The sound of Hashirama's harried cry made him roll his eyes. If ever there was a time to put his best foot forward it would be now while his position as leader of the Senju clan was still a bit rocky. Inheritance was one thing but there were several alphas who saw an opportunity for themselves in a young untested heir.

“You should be ready before anyone else,” Tobirama called through the door with a shadow of disapproval in his voice.

He listened for the huff he knew was coming and then Hashirama was throwing open the door to stick a tongue in his direction. “I just forgot something okay!”

“Sometimes I swear you would forget your own skin if you weren’t wearing it.” Tobirama shook his head and turned to leave, Hashirama scrambling after him and already wearing a pout.

“Would not! I mean, I’d be bleeding all over the place and there would be so many muscles and bones exposed; even I couldn’t miss something like that.” He grinned in triumph as though making the final point in an argument. Tobirama blinked at him slowly and decided he simply looked too happy to fight with.

Hashirama got out of many arguments by looking happy. It was a weakness Tobirama seemed to suffer only for him and it was, in a word, embarrassing. No hardened shinobi should be so weak to a simple smile.

Together they left the house and made their way towards the front gate of the Senju compound where Hashirama took point at the head of their forces and Tobirama stayed where he had always belonged, a single pace behind to watch his back. Where he had chafed at his position of third in command when their father was head of the clan he was perfectly content to remain second in command so long as it was Hashirama in front of him.

Battle that day was much like any other. Lives were lost, blades were crossed, blood was spilled and sworn over. Hashirama made straight for his lifelong rival to hold his might at bay and spout the benefits of making peace between them for the hundredth time. Despite being rebuffed each of those hundred times he persisted with no sign of having his enthusiasm lessened in any way. Of all the annoying things in life that had to be one of the ones Tobirama hated the most, although he’d never been able to pinpoint exactly why it should bother him if Hashirama wanted to waste his breath yet again. It wasn’t like he didn’t spout the same crap to everyone else he met as well.

In the end the battle culminated as it always did, with no clear victor only because Hashirama still refused to bring the full force of his might to bear against the people he believed to be as tired of war as he was and as ready for peace if only the one leading them would finally agree. Madara stood true against his opponent until the last of his people had quit the field. Then he spat at Hashirama's feet with a sneer and told him to stop dreaming of rocks. Those who understood the epithet only sighed.

Tobirama happened to think his brother was foolish to keep chasing such an impossible dream but that didn’t mean he enjoyed seeing the sadness on Hashirama's face as he led their people away from the same scene that had played out so many times. If he could give no other comfort then he could at least give the man a few moments to himself after yet another rejection, leading their people away and heading the march back home. Hashirama caught up to them when they were halfway there, bumping shoulders with his younger brother and offering a smile as a silent thank you. No other words were needed.

“A victory, I would say,” Tobirama noted.

“Can it ever truly be a victory when there have been lives lost?” Hashirama asked.

“We’re shinobi. It comes with the territory.”

“It shouldn’t have to be this way, though.” When he looked over Hashirama had leveled a devastating pair of puppy eyes at him.

Tobirama was having none of that. “Don’t preach at me, Anija. You know very well that while I am more than willing to go along with whatever direction you lead us in I also have less than zero faith in the idea of making peace with the Uchiha. That is your dream, not mine, so don’t come crying to me unless you want me to say I told you so again.”

“You don’t have to be mean about it,” Hashirama pouted.

“And I don’t have to be nice about it either. The benefits of having a forgiving brother.” Lifting both of his eyebrows, Tobirama dared the other to challenge him. He was smugly satisfied to see Hashirama's nose shoot up in to the air. No comeback; not a surprise.

When they returned to the compound it was a relief to let Hashirama deal with the debriefing and reporting to the elders while Tobirama himself was allowed to slip away. Even with only two people left in their now too-big house there was still hot competition for who got to bathe first on any given day. If they were still young boys they might have bathed together and done away with any fights on the matter but Tobirama could vividly remember the exact day when Butsuma decided they were both getting too old for that. Hashirama had been sick through the night and Tobirama wanted only to help soothe the older boy, maybe wash his hair for him since he enjoyed it so much, but he was turned away at the door and cuffed around the ears as he was told that boys their age should respect each other’s privacy in these matters. They had bathed separately ever since.

Slipping in to the hot water was an almost euphoric experience, as it always was for him. Water being his element meant that he was happy to submerge himself in any sizable body of it at a moment’s notice but hot water was always an extra pleasure. As soon as he sat down he could feel the tensions of this never-ending war slipping away to leave him almost entirely free of worries. Today’s clash had left him with no open wounds but several new bruises and relaxing in a bath was just the thing to help loosen his limbs so they wouldn’t cramp when the bruises muscles began to throb.

By the time he emerged from the natural pool their house had been built around he felt ready to face whatever idiocies the rest of the day had to throw at him, cleaning the water as he left after his hour of languishing. If pattern held he would probably make time for another quick soak before bed for no other reason than that he wanted to but for now he decided to have mercy and allow Hashirama a turn to soak away the grime of sweat and blood.

As he suspected, that familiar woody chakra emerged from the room across the hall as soon as he slid his own door shut and headed straight for the bathing pool. Tobirama smiled as he dressed himself in a plain yukata, delving in to the calm of having his precious person close just to keep up his own relaxing good mood. Something must have been bothering Hashirama though because, instead of the usual happy lassitude he always seemed to carry, his chakra was laced with a strange frenetic energy that tasted like worry. That couldn’t mean anything good.

It was just strange enough that Tobirama stayed in his room instead of going out to speak with one of his many cousins about whipping them up a few meat pies for dinner as he had planned to. That could wait until after he’d made sure nothing life-ending had come up during Hashirama's meeting with the elders. Only the gods knew what kind of madness went on in the minds of those old coots.

To allow for some respectful distance in case talking would have to wait awhile, he pulled his senses back in to himself and set about puttering around his room to keep occupied. Mostly he read through some of the correspondence waiting on the desk growing out of his floor, drafted a few replies, poked at a few of the trade requests the Uzumaki had sent them. All things that needed to get done anyway so he could justify waffling around in his room until he was needed. Once or twice he got up to clean some trifling messes that didn’t really need cleaning yet until finally his patience was rewarded by footsteps down the hall and a light rapping at the door. Without getting up he turned in his chair and called for Hashirama to enter but when he did Tobirama frowned.

“Why did you send a clone?”

“I, uh, whatever do you mean?” A beaming smile tried to distract him but he only frowned.

“You’re not the original. I can always tell.”

Hashirama let out a nervous smile and poked the ends of his pointer fingers together. “Ah, haha, how can you tell? I have the same chakra!”

“Because I can’t smell your clones.” Tobirama stood up slowly to approach the clone with a suspicious face. “Which you know already. Are you in your bedroom? I’m coming to see you; you’re being strange and I want to know why.”

“Wait! Hold on! I wanted to talk to you _before_ you go in my room! It’s important!” The clone hurried after him but Tobirama ignored it and continued on his way.

Seeing that it was hopeless trying to stop him the clone puffed out of existence to give his original at least a little warning. A quiet squeak sounded from down the hall only a moment later and Tobirama rolled his eyes. For all the work he had put in to creating a jutsu that would allow him to create his own solid clones he still had no preference for communicating with one. It felt wrong speaking with someone and not being able to smell them, knowing that whatever he was sensing might not be what the person was truly feeling at the moment. It felt duplicitous.

Just before he reached the door he heard a bit of quick scrambling that made him roll his eyes as he knocked, opening it at his brother’s call to find Hashirama standing in the middle of the room with his body language all but dripping with nerves, not something he had seen too many times in his life.

“Anija,” he greeted the man slowly. “Why are you sending clones instead of talking to me yourse-…your…is there someone else in here?” Before he could even get through one sentence Tobirama stopped dead, nearly bowled over with the most incredible scent he’d ever gotten a whiff of in his life. It was undeniably omega and entirely unfamiliar.

“No one is in here but me,” Hashirama said and Tobirama huffed, taking another step in to the room.

“Do you think I can’t smell that? There is definitely an omega in this room. Have you found some kind of seal to conceal them from view or are they under your bed?”

“I promise! There’s really no one here!”

Tobirama took another step forward but the denial that someone must have just left in that case died on his tongue as his attention was redirected. With every step closer to Hashirama the scent grew stronger. Logically that must mean that a strange omega had come in to contact with him. Tobirama was well aware that sniffing another person’s scent off his brother was the absolute height of poor manners but he found he couldn’t quite stop himself, not when the smell was this enticing. Hashirama had never cared about personal space anyway.

Leaning away from him, Hashirama giggled nervously again.

“Um, so, this is what I wanted to talk to you about so before you do anything–”

“It’s you.”

“What?”

“The smell, it’s coming from you. Not like it’s on you but as though it’s coming from your scent glands. Why do you smell like an omega?” Pretending he was only drawn in by the mystery absolved him of a lot of the awkwardness that came from stepping close enough to shove his nose right up against Hashirama's neck, breathing deeply and fluttering his lashes closed.

Something inside of him shifted like an awakening, primal and eager, encouraging him to take another deep inhale and shuffle closer until their bodies were almost pressed flushed against each other. From this close he could hear every shuddering breath rushing passed his ear yet instead of making him leap away with shame as he normally would it only made his blood pound harder. With a light quiver in his voice Hashirama began to babble.

“Please don’t be mad at me! I – I didn’t want to keep it a secret! Father made me keep it a secret from everyone but he’s gone now and…and…Tobi?” Swallowing thickly, unaware of the fact that the motion of it had definitely caught Tobirama’s attention, he went on. “Of course he thought I would present alpha and everyone else did too but when I didn’t he said I would have to pretend to be the son he deserved. He made me wear scent everywhere I went and a different scent for battle to keep up the lie but he said I couldn’t even tell you because the more people who knew the more likely it was for the secret to get out and – Tobi are you listening to me?”

“You smell…_so good_.”

“Oh. Thank you? I mean it’s – you smell nice too. You always do.”

It was the way his voice came out small and hesitant that cut through the fog in Tobirama’s mind, pulling him back just enough for his hindbrain to recognize that this was his brother before him.

His brother whom he had grown up believing was an alpha and yet never felt threatened by in any way, the brother who now smelled like the most enticing omega he had ever met, the brother who had apparently had the wrong dynamic forced on him since the day puberty hit in what was probably a very confusing and terrifying first heat with no other omega there to help him through it. Their mother, he recalled, had been away on a mission when Hashirama fell sick.

Were he in full control of his faculties this would surely have been a much more overwhelming revelation but at the moment the only thing he could concentrate on was the incredible scent. In all his life he’d never felt more drawn to an omega before. Generally he tended to look upon other alphas with scorn for having so little control over themselves and yet here he was unable to convince himself to step back. The fact that this was his own sibling might have made him jump away if he were a Hyuga or something, one of the clans known for rejecting sibling mate pairs, but the Senju had always believed a true imprinting should be pursued no matter what relation you were to each other.

Of course, if the match were too closely related the omega usually volunteered for sterilization to prevent harm to the next generation but that was a whole other basket of worms. It didn’t happen very often anyway. And that was definitely not what he wanted to be focusing on right now.

“I always smell–?”

“Just because I had to apply scent to cover my own doesn’t mean my nose didn’t work anymore.” Hashirama flushed, obviously trying to say something else with his words.

“Okay.” Tobirama frowned. For once his head was too muddled to read between the lines. All he wanted was to bend his neck and press against the source of that glorious fragrance again. His eyes slid down against his will to linger on the brown expanse of skin before him, so tempting, and now that he was thinking from new angles he noted for the first time that Hashirama's neck had a very pleasing shape.

What the hell that meant he had no idea, only that he suddenly could think of little else but that neck.

“Can I…I promise I’m not trying to be weird or anything but…”

“You can do anything you want to,” Hashirama told him in a breathy voice.

Tobirama took him up on that. In an instant his face was buried in warm skin and his hands had found their way over broad hips before he’d actually given the movement any thought. Surprisingly – or he supposed not too surprisingly considering the pheromones mixing around them – Hashirama moved placidly wherever he was asked to and made no complaints about being held tightly against the alpha so intent on taking in his scent.

“Feel like I should have figured this out on my own at some point,” Tobirama said distantly, mostly thinking about how he could have experienced this euphoria a long time ago if he weren’t so blind.

“Ah. I had to…um…” Hashirama shifted against him and purred a little when the arms around him tightened. “I guess my habit of ignoring social boundaries was kind of helpful. And most people still don’t expect an omega to be stronger than an alpha so…”

“Hiding in plain sight. My clever Anija.”

“Clever. Wow. You don’t usually call me that.”

Tobirama smiled through the fog. “Because usually you’re a dunderhead.”

“Hey!”

“But right now you are a clever little thing and if you don’t push me away I am going to embarrass us both.”

Completely subverting his expectations of a mortified shriek and strong arms pushing him away in panic, expectations that were quite reasonable when one considered who he was standing with, Hashirama fairly melted against him and tilted his head just a bit to one side, exposing a little more of his neck in what was clearly a submissive manner.

“Why should either of us be embarrassed if it’s something we both want?” he questioned.

“That sounds dangerously as though you’re asking for something I truly would not have expected you to be interested in,” Tobirama mused. In retrospect he could guess that the clone had been intended as a way to break the news to him before he had a chance to react in such an animalistic nature, something he’d taken to mean Hashirama didn’t want them to act on these base, instinctual urges.

“Are you interested in…those things?” Hashirama's overly hopeful tone left him with an entirely different impression than sending the clone had.

“I suppose that depends; we should probably make sure we’re on the same page here.” Drawing small circles with his thumbs in an instinctual effort to keep the omega calm, Tobirama bent his head down to slowly draw the tip of his nose up the side of Hashirama's neck. “This is alright?”

He knew his answer by the muted whine that slipped out before his brother could say anything.

“Yes, alpha.”

Tobirama bit his lip to contain the rush that went through his body. He never thought he’d be the type to get turned on by such base and simple words. Apparently he was as much a slave to his own body chemistry as everyone else but it was hard to be upset with himself for such weakness just then. It was much more interesting to graze his lips over the hammering pulse calling out to him like a beacon.

“And this?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. And what about…this?” Tobirama parted his lips and let his tongue dart out for just a little taste, instantly craving more. “Is that alright too?”

Fairly shaking in his arms with the effort to stay still, Hashirama whined again. “Yes, alpha. Yes please.”

“So kind of you to be so polite,” Tobirama purred in approval. Feeling bold with so many positive responses, he scraped his teeth along the jugular vein and down across the man’s shoulder until he heard a desperate mewl and Hashirama clutched at him suddenly.

“Don’t tease, Tobi. Alpha. My alpha? I want – please?”

“Oh, am I teasing?” The lightness of his tone contrasted sharply with how badly he wanted to sink his teeth in and _claim_ the omega before him but he got a laugh when Hashirama let out a small huff of frustration. Knowing how much it usually took for his brother to reach the end of his rope, Tobirama felt a little smug that he could get such a reaction with only a few not-enough touched.

“I am not above begging if that’s what you want,” Hashirama groaned.

Knowing the man was actually serious about that very nearly brought Tobirama to his knees but he stood strong and finally let the restraints fall away to take what he could now say for sure they both wanted. Pheromones flooded his mouth as well as his nose like a mind-bending cocktail the second he dug his teeth in to thick muscles and brown skin. Hashirama arched against him with a shuddering cry and Tobirama had never felt so powerful in all his life.

Not the sort of power one wields on the battlefield or in political circles, something to be brandished as a weapon, no. This was the much more heady power to give pleasure to another and until this moment he had never realized the euphoria therein. Having Hashirama fall to pieces in his arms from a bit of nibbling and a few light draws of his tongue along whatever skin he could reach made him feel as though he could touch the sky and yet it wasn’t long until this wasn’t nearly enough. There was so much more he could do, so many ways he could please the omega in his arms, and he found himself grinning as he tried to imagine what his brother would look like in the throes of ecstasy.

Gorgeous, obviously. How could he have never realized the connection between them?

Slowly leading the both of them step by step over towards to the bed, he thought to himself that it suddenly made a lot of sense why he’d never been all that interested in mating with any of the omegas who presented themselves to him. Even without being able to smell what was hiding underneath the false alpha scent Hashirama had used, it was obvious something inside of him must have recognized the true match that had been right under his nose all this time. With how rare they were many still believed in the misconception that imprinting had no element of choice. Tobirama would be thrilled to tell anyone who asked that both of them still had a choice and Hashirama had obviously chosen him a long time ago; he was only too happy to choose the same in return.

Instead of tumbling them both down on to the mattress when they reached it Tobirama paused and rooted his brother to the floor with one look they both knew from many missions together meant he wanted the man to keep as still as possible. Waiting to make sure Hashirama was going to follow his order, he took a single step back and reached between them to pick at the knots on both of their obis.

After the well-worn cotton of their yukatas slid away to puddle on the floor they were both left bare to each other’s eyes, each man devouring the other with a singular kind of hunger that left Tobirama wondering how he hadn’t figured out his brother’s secret before. Looking was quickly followed by touching of course. Tobirama guided his brother down to the bed and soothed the heat between them with long swipes of his hand over the planes of that glorious chest, tracing every line he could see, then dipped his head to taste them. His omega mewled and arched in to the touch.

“Tell me what you want,” he rasped against warm skin, tongue laving at the ridges of sinful abdominal muscles.

“Anything alpha is okay with,” Hashirama whispered back. His eyes were closed and his face tilted up as if praying to the gods above them but he gasped and looked down when Tobirama nipped at his skin.

“Now is not the time to be coy. I asked you to tell me what you want.”

Layering his voice with the authority of an alpha made his partner quiver with want, writhing under him and whining as he tried to ride out a sudden wave of lust while Tobirama watching without shame for enjoying the sight. And what a glorious sight he made. Hashirama was resplendent as he bucked and squirmed through his mental battle against two decades of habit pushing his own needs down until finally he blurted them out with little grace.

“I want alpha to claim to me! Please, please fuck me Otouto!”

“_Fuck_. Yes. I can do that.”

Tobirama wasted no more time. Having his own desires practically shouted at him might not have been exactly romantic but romance was quite far from his mind at the moment. All he could think about was the way Hashirama's cloying scent thickened and grew more potent with every touch, more enticing by the second.

As large of a man as his brother was his bed was still fairly small, barely able to fit its single occupant. With two of them on the mattress space was rather crowded but Tobirama found this worked to his advantage as it gave him more excuse to stay close while he skimmed a hand down the outside of Hashirama's left leg to grasp at the ankle. He fitted himself in to space made when he folded the man’s leg up, spreading tanned thighs as easily as he might spread the pages of a well-loved book, and reveled in the sensation of all that skin pressing against his own as he leaned forward to bury his nose in the source of the pheromones that were driving him so wild.

It almost felt as though he were viewing the world through a haze as he licked and tasted all the skin he could reach, drunk on the melody of Hashirama's helpless pleas for more. He had only just realized his own disappointing lack of lube when he found a bottle of it being pressed in to his hands as though he needed more proof that the two of them worked perfectly together. Hashirama swelled with pride when he murmured praise for thinking so far ahead.

Pulled himself back enough to squeeze a bit of lubricant in one palm was almost a physical pain, separation when he wanted nothing more than to burrow himself closer, but he managed because easing the way would stop him from causing any pain and to hurt Hashirama would only hurt himself in return. No omega deserved to experience pain when a joining like this was supposed to bring them only pleasure and safety. And Hashirama more than anyone else deserved pleasure and safety. Forced to conceal his true self since the moment he discovered it, it was nothing short of an honor to be the first one trusted with a glimpse of the person he was always meant to be.

Shifting back up the bed, Tobirama nuzzled at his brother’s jaw before taking his lips in a kiss to distract from the fingers reaching down between them. Hashirama bucked at the first touch against his entrance, a soft keening sound escaping as one finger slipped inside. Almost immediately the older man began to buck his hips as he tried desperately to get just a little more friction but Tobirama held strong, refusing to go any faster than he thought his brother’s body could handle. Clearly if he had been hiding his dynamic for this long he was untouched, his inexperience obvious even in the way he kissed, and rushing in to things would only end with pain.

Which, obviously, was an unacceptable outcome. If Tobirama had his way his omega would never experience pain of any kind ever again for the rest of his life.

Hashirama keened loudly to be finally gifted with a second finger and despite the red painted across his cheeks in embarrassment he made no move to silence his own noises, for which Tobirama was grateful. Keeping his own needs in check was made easier knowing that he was making his partner feel good. In that moment – for the rest of their lives – the most important thing in his world was the need to make sure his partner felt safe and happy.

“More,” Hashirama panted below him. “Want- need more!”

“Patience, Anija. You can be patient for me can’t you?”

“I-! Yes. Yes I can be patient. I can be whatever alpha asks me to be.”

Tobirama hummed and ducked his chin so his brother wouldn’t see the flutter of his eyes and how ridiculously affected he was by those words. He busied himself with the distraction of two pert brown nipples just begging for his tongue and his teeth, riding the wave as Hashirama writhed under the dual stimulation. From the startled cries he gathered that the man had never thought to explore this part of himself before and discovering yet another first he was blessed to give sent a thrill right down to his toes.

Adding a third finger only increased the glorious sounds filling the air around them. Really two fingers was probably more than enough considering Hashirama's body would have instinctively prepared him to accept his new mate but Tobirama was nothing if not cautious and he wanted to do this right.

When finally he slipped his fingers out and reached down to coat his own length with the lubricant Hashirama was keening with almost every breath and begging senselessly as he panted, not even seeming to realize he was doing so. Despite having asked the man to be patient Tobirama allowed himself a moment of pride to have pleased his mate so well before reminding himself not to get distracted. Right now was not about him. He could preen later.

“N-now?” Hashirama gasped and Tobirama couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss him.

“I certainly can’t wait any longer,” he murmured. “Be a good omega and turn over for me, yes?”

Hashirama's answer was to execute a perfect flip in the limited space between mattress and mate without even bothering to ask for a bit of room to do so. When Tobirama did move away a few inches Hashirama immediately pushed his face in to the bedding and lifted his hips high, presenting shamelessly. The sight of him was so arousing that for a few moments all Tobirama could do was stare in wonder.

As soon as he recovered he was crawling forward to drape himself over the other man’s back, curling to press every inch of their bodies together that he could. He rutted in to the cleft between his brother’s cheeks and inhaled deeply of the scent that had first called his attention to the potential hiding right under his nose for so many years.

“Mine now,” he whispered, as mindless as the whimper that slipped from the body under him.

When he lifted himself away Hashirama cried out as though in loss but Tobirama soothed him with a few strokes down the length of his spine and at the same time grasped himself with his other hand, lining up with the entrance waiting so eagerly to be filled.

Pressing inside was the sweetest heaven, an exquisite nirvana unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Unlike what he had expected in the base act of copulation, it was not the pressure around his length that made him stop and take a deep breath to control himself, although he would freely admit that did play a factor. It was instead the sensation of utter completeness and rightness as he made himself one with the mate he was always meant to be with, the one he had imprinted on the moment he finally took in Hashirama's natural scent. With their bodies together he was whole in a way he could not describe but it was an instant addiction.

He was hardly surprised to hear the man underneath him give a weak protest as he shifted his hips to pull out slowly. Nor was he surprised when driving his hips forward again in a steady rocking motion dragged echoing groans from both of them as they were made whole once again. If not for how much he cared for his partner Tobirama knew he would have been completely lost the moment he took up a proper rhythm, such was the pleasure that left him so beyond words.

Rather than losing himself he leaned forward and braced his weight on the bed with one hand, the other reaching forward to weave between Hashirama's fingers where he was gripping a handful of cotton as though his very life depended on it. Then Tobirama bent a little further until he could sink his teeth in to the delicious brown neck peeping out between curtains of silky brown hair.

With a lewd sound the likes of which he wouldn’t have thought the man capable of Hashirama thrashed, instinctively trying to shove himself further back on to the cock filling him. Following his most primal drives Tobirama snapped his hips again and closed his eyes to enjoy the symphony playing just for him. Their rhythm was broken and hurried, nothing like he had ever imagined love-making would be, but it could not have been more perfect. Every shift of weight and twitch of limb was accompanied by new and enticing sounds drawn from Hashirama like he couldn’t help himself, every thrust met with a roll of tanned hips at just the right angle to have Tobirama snapping his own just a little harder, and he would not have changed a thing.

As much as Tobirama wanted to say it felt like forever and not enough at the same time, as much as he wanted to fall victim to the romantic clichés his brother loved so openly, he was at his core a creature of habit and he knew exactly how long had passed by the time he felt his knot beginning to swell. Draping himself a little farther around Hashirama's body was an instinctual response he didn’t bother fighting. He may never have indulged in physical pleasures before but he understood his own body well enough that he knew exactly what to expect when his thrusts grew shallow and his omega began to whine.

“Please,” Hashirama pleaded mindlessly. “I want it!”

“You’re sure? There’s no need to rush, we’ll have plenty of time to-”

“_Please_, alpha! I want- I _need_\- just please! Don’t make me beg!”

Tobirama pressed his forehead against the nape of his brother’s neck and flashed a grin unseen. “You said you were happy to beg,” he felt compelled to point out. “But how could I say no when you ask so prettily?”

Having grown to adulthood as an alpha he was more than aware what a knot was and what it was for. He’d been given the mating talks when he was younger and he understood what it meant to knot an omega, not to mention now. What he hadn’t been told but really should have expected was the way it felt. Tobirama could feel every last reserve of dignity he had left shattering inside him and bursting out as a sharp cry when he felt his knot pressing inside for Hashirama's body to clamp down around him, both of them immediately giving in to the convulsions of a spectacular orgasm, clinging to each other and rutting mindlessly.

Unsurprisingly, Hashirama was the first to settle in to minute shivers and fall as still as possible while his limbs struggled to hold him up. He whimpered yet again when Tobirama rutted in to him once more.

“We’re gonna be stuck like this, aren’t we?” he asked between gasping pants. Eyes still clenched shut as he rode the continuous waves of pleasure that came with being knotted inside an omega, Tobirama grunted and pressed a few kisses to the back of his partner’s neck.

“For a while,” he panted back. “Are you okay? I tried not to hurt you but I – _nnnh_ – I lost control for a bit.”

Hashirama's eyes were dopey and glossed over with exhaustion when he turned to smile happily around one shoulder. Just looking at him made Tobirama’s heart skip several beats, his entire being suffused with the sudden need to protect and pamper this gorgeous, precious creature he was blessed to be mated with.

With that in mind he very gently began maneuvering them both on to their sides as best he could while their bodies were locked together, trying hard not to be too obvious about the aftershocks still running through his system. He’s read in a book once that an alpha could experience several orgasms during the knotting and until now he’d always thought such rumors were utter nonsense. As Hashirama squirmed against him he rethought his stance on what constituted nonsense. Nothing should hace the right to feel that good.

“Otouto…”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Tobirama asked worriedly.

“Could you hold me a little tighter? Everything is…so much more perfect than I ever imagined.”

“I can do that.” Touched, he did as he was asked and shuffled his arms to hold more of his brother’s massive frame between them.

The two of them curled in to each other as best they could, weaving their hands together and clutching tighter whenever another wave of shivers ran down Tobirama’s spine. It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours before he hadn’t even known his brother was an omega and now they were mated, a bonded pair for the rest of their lives. Not in his wildest dreams could Tobirama have imagined someone more perfect for him than his own older brother.

He had, in point of fact, long contented himself with the idea of following his brother for the rest of his life without actively seeking a mate of his own, entirely devoted to whatever his Anija asked of him. To have happiness handed to him as a reward for his efforts and to know that he would make his brother even happier in return was more than he could have ever asked for.

“I guess we can’t really keep it a secret that I’m not an alpha now since I’ll smell different, being mated and all.” Hashirama made no effort to contain the joy in his voice to say it out loud and it made Tobirama smile a little wider.

“Are you okay with everyone knowing?”

“Even if I wasn’t there’s really no going back now.”

Humming in agreement, Tobirama nudged that back of his partner’s neck. “You knew didn’t you? You imprinted on me a long time ago.”

“Yes. I hope you’re not mad. Not telling you was…it was really hard.” Turning his head, Hashirama looked over one shoulder again with the echoes of a deep yearning in his eyes. “Sometimes I would be sitting right next to you and I would _miss_ you. I don’t know how else to explain it. But it was lonely because I wasn’t allowed to say anything about being an omega so I definitely wasn’t allowed to tell you I had imprinted on you as soon as I went through puberty.”

“I’m sorry you’ve had to go through this alone,” Tobirama murmured softly.

They didn’t speak for a short while after that. When they were finally able to separate Tobirama pressed his brother gently down on his back and insisted on fetching some damp cloths to clean them both up himself. He made sure to keep his touches as careful as he could in the hopes of conveying even a fraction of the love and care he felt for the man he was granted the chance to pamper. If he had his way there would be a lot more pampering in the future. Actions had always been easier than words for him. Only when they were both clean and he had fetched a clean blanket from his own room to pull over them did he finally lay back down.

With their arms around each other, face to face on the single pillow they were sharing, the two of them passed a moment simply taking each other in and letting the reality of everything that just happened settle. In different ways this would both change everything between them and yet also change very little. Tobirama lifted one hand to trace his brother’s face, thinking to himself that he couldn’t wait to discover those changes together.

“Mate,” he whispered, rolling the word around on his tongue just to enjoy the sound of it. “I promise that I will try to be everything you need of me.”

“You always have been,” Hashirama told him.

“Mn, even when I angered you? We’re rather infamous for having different viewpoints.”

“You have always been everything I could ever ask for and more, so much more than I deserve. When we see things differently that just means you’re helping me think from a new angle I wouldn’t have considered on my own!”

Tobirama huffed. “I should have expected you to be so kind. Now shush, let me hold you for a while. Sooner or later someone is going to come along and demand your attention for something, they always do, but right now you belong to me and only me. I intend to make the most of the time that I can.”

“Oh my. I…I like that.”

“Like what?”

Hashirama grinned sheepishly. “Hearing you lay claim to me like that. I liked it. It feels very nice to be wanted.”

“You are always wanted,” Tobirama murmured gently and his partner melted against him with a happy purr.

As promised, he tightened his arms to squeeze them together and then loosened his grip to let them both lay comfortably, eyes closed and bodies sprawled in complete relaxation. Never in his life had Tobirama been more grateful for his own sensing capabilities. If he weren’t a sensor he would not have been able to feel Hashirama’s turmoil earlier, he would not have been able to tell he was speaking with a wood clone, and who knew if he would have ever truly discovered the euphoria waiting for him just down the hall. What a mediocre life it would have been to never have Hashirama by his side in the way he was always meant to be.

Forever.


End file.
